


[Vid] The Bullpen

by absternr



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire from the hip, talk a little shit…</p><p>For Festivids 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol-se](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sol-se).



**Fandom:** Nicki Minaj RPF  
 **Music:** The Bullpen by Dessa  
 **Summary:** Fire from the hip, talk a little shit...  
 **Warnings:** Quick cuts  
 **Length:** 2:07  
 **Streaming:**  
password: bullpen  
  
  
(download available on vimeo)


End file.
